Kizenia and New Endralon
Kizenia and New Endralon, known officially as the Kingdom of Kizenia and New Endralon (Kizenian: Regatul Chizână și New Endralon; Zyldavian: Kizenia Királyság és Új Endralon) is a nation located in northern Keris. It borders Egelion to the southeast, Dolgaria to the southwest, and Trigunia to the north across the Sea of Deliverance. Kizenia and New Endralon is 16th largest country on Terra and the 3rd largest on the continent of Keris. According to the 4630 census conducted by the Ministry of the Interior, Kizenia and New Endralon has a population of 119,736,352. Kizenia was originally known as "New Endralon" as it was a colony of the Endralonese Empire that spread from Artania. The natives, known as the Kizenian's were the largest indigenous ethnic group. The second largest, the Kuzaki's were also present. Inevtiably in the 22nd century, in mid-2100 the schism between the Endralonian overlords and resulted in the independence of "New Endralon". The naming conflict in Kizenia has always presented an issue and has been a source of tension for several centuries, and will likely continue to be a problem for the forseeable future. Etymology The nation is known as either New Endralon or Kizenia but more recently as Kizenia and New Endralon, depending on the political and ethnic background of a given individual. During the time of the Confederation, New Endralon/Kizenia or simply NE/K was often used. The foundation of the Kingdom it was often called simply "the Kingdom". History New Endralon / Kizenia is a country that for most of its history has had many changes, strives and conflicts. The country has for the most part of his history had to deal with the after effects of long colonisation and migration of the three dominant ethnicities. Throughout its history, New Endralon / Kizenia has been a colony, a monarchy, a republic, a federation a communist state and for a long time a confederation of three autonomous republics. The three ethnicities have also influenced and fought over the names of the country, the newspapers, the names of provinces and which language was the dominant language. The most notable name is New Endralon, which is mostly used in international diplomacy. This name is the name of the country when it was a colony and later of the independent nation. Kizenia is also a very much used name for the country. This name was the name of the nation prior to the Kuzaki domination of the nation and after the New Endralonians lost power. After 3512 the Republic of Kizenia, the Republic of Endralon and the Kuzaki Republic became autonomous republics within the Confederation of New Endralon, Kizenia & Kuzaki. Ancient History During antiquity bands of hunter-gatherers sharing a common origin with the modern Ushalandian people of Deltaria moved to central Keris and settled in the territories which are now known as Kizenia, New Endralon, and Kuzaki. Anthropologists have put forward multiple hypotheses which would explain how these individuals became the first human beings to settle in central Keris. One theory is known as the "coastal migration hypothesis", which states that the these early ancestors of the Kizenians were fishermen who traveled in primitive boats along the coasts of Majatra and Seleya until reaching Keris. The other theory is known as the "Al'Badara-Saridan land bridge hypothesis", which states that the proto-Kizenians were hunters who traveled across a strip of land which in ancient times divided the South Ocean and the Sea of Lost Souls. According to this second theory, the ancestors of the Kizenians were hunting animal herds which they chased into Seleya, perhaps not even realizing they have reached a new continent. They then crossed Seleya from south to north over the course of several hundred years, before departing from northern Seleya in primitive boats and crossing the Mad Dog-Ananto Strait. It is estimated these ancestors of the modern Kizenians arrived in Keris anywhere from 30,000 BCE to 8,000 BCE. Once in central Keris, these proto-Kizenian hunter-gatherer bands formed two distinct tribes, each comprised of numerous clans: the Malești (the Coastal tribe) and the Muntești (the Mountain tribe). The tribes remained in contact with one another, and their language continued to develop, diverging and becoming more distinct from that of their Ushalandian cousins, who were themselves descendants of Selucian migrants to Deltaria. It is believed that the proto-Ushalando-Kizenian people (the hypothetical people constituting the common ancestor of Ushalandians and Kizenians) lived in Selucia, and not Deltaria. The branch which migrated south to what is now Deltaria came to be known as the Ushalandians, while those who traveled east towards Seleya, and later north to central Keris, became the Kizenians. Not much else is known from this period. According to old Kizenian folk tales and oral history, there were many fratricidal wars between Malești and Muntești tribes. Blood feuds were also common, especially among the Muntești clans. Gradually the coastal-mountain tribal distinction became less important after a wise man known as Balmoxis cel Bătrân (Balmoxis the Elder) negotiated a peace between the coastal and mountain-dwellers in the year 209 CE. Balmoxis the Elder also forbade blood feuds, although this practice would reemerge within a few centuries. It is believed that the withering away of tribal distinctions between the inhabitants of the coasts and those who dwelled in the mountains was facilitated by the fact that the followers of Balmoxis the Elder moved away from the coasts and mountains to be closer to one another. Archaeological evidence indicates that at around the time of Balmoxis the Elder, many of the Malești tribe began to move inland, to the Great Valleys of Kizenia, while many of the Muntești tribe began to descend from their mountain homes into the same valleys. Following the teachings of Balmoxis, the Muntești and Malești moved into the three Great Valleys of Kizenia; the Central (modern Tilarnia, Kutohaderia, and Endrafold), Northeastern (Sodali) and Southern (Tiania) Kizenian Valleys. These valleys were able to gradually develop, with some limited trade with their Dolgarian, Egelian and Trigunian neighbors. Agriculture was still not widely practiced by the ancestors of the Kizenians at this time, who continued to get most of their food through hunting and gathering. Early Middle Ages In approximately 500 CE, the first evidence of great Kuzaki hordes, traveling by horseback, in the northern portion of the Central Valley emerged. The Kuzaki are a group of Gao-Showa who migrated from a still unknown place for unknown reasons to Keris, but their arrival was the first major shock to Kizenian culture. The Kuzaki’s initial impression of the indigenous Muntești and Malești tribes was that of an energetic but childish race of forest dwellers. Although the Kuzaki were for the most part nomadic, setting up tents at night and then packing up in the mornings in order to move on in search of more Kizenian villages to raid, some of them settled down to found a trading post which ultimately became the modern city of Endraváros, and this became the de facto capital of the Kuzaki nation during the Middles Ages, and their population grew rapidly. By the year 800 CE, the Kuzaki had de facto control over the entirety of what are now the regions of Endrafold, Kutohaderia and Tilarnia, having explored and enslaved the inhabitants, and converted many of the ancient forests into farmlands and mines. Recalling the days of Balmoxis the Elder, the Muntești and Malești united once again in Sodali to fight the first major organized battle in 1001, near Grâne, in an effort to repulse the Kuzaki hunger for land and slaves; they were soundly defeated, but this battle sparked the beginnings of modern Kizenian ethnic identity. Survivors of the battle who escaped to Tiania were able to rouse the natives there to defense, and the large mountains separating North and South Kizenia proved an adequate barrier and deterrent against further Kuzaki incursion. For the next 500 years the Kuzaki's held a firm grip on Kizenia, with the exception of some of the western portions of the provinces of Tilarnia and Tiania, where the Kizenians succeeded in holding off the worst of the raids by Kuzaki slavers. Late Middle Ages By 1300, the trade in enslaved Kizenians had developed into a lucrative business for Kuzaki slave merchants, whose trading networks reached across much of Terra. Particularly prized as slaves, due to what was considered their otherworldly beauty, were Kizenian women and girls, who were shipped to the island of Ananto, located south of Keris in the Anantonese Ocean, to be put for sale as sex slaves. The Ananto Island slave markets were frequented by merchants from around the world, who would purchase Kizenian women and transport them to other far off destinations. Kizenian women were highly prized by the rulers and upper classes of many kingdoms during this time, and they were shipped off to lands as far away as the Great Empire of Turjak (modern day Jakania). Because of their connection to the upper classes, these women were often able to exercise a degree of social mobility, being set free when their masters died. It has long been rumored that Sultan Ashrav II, the last ruler of the Great Empire of Turjak (whose reign lasted from 1480 to 1500) was himself born of an emancipated Kizenian slave woman named Luminița. In the year 1504, the great Kizenian Peasant Revolt caused the Kuzaki lords great harm. Due to the fact that their population had always been smaller in number than the Kizenians, the Kuzaki couldn’t adequately keep control of the Kizenians and only managed to suppress the revolt in the northern provinces. These revolts kept popping up over the years and resulted that in 1520, the Kuzaki hold over Tiania was lost. This greatly reduced the profitablity of the Kuzaki slave trade, as the flow of slaves to Ananto from South Kizenia was cut off. Making the trip around Keris from North Kizenia was too costly for the slave merchants to reliably make a profit, and many gave up on the trade. The Kizenians declared their own sovereign nation. This petty kingdom, called the Kingdom of Tiania, built defences on the border and in the mountains, and due to a widespread hatred towards the Kuzaki, the various clans of the Malești and Muntești tribes were able to form a united front. The etymology of the name Kizenia itself remains a mystery, but it was around this time that the indigenous people of central Keris began to be identified as "Kizenians". This nation would never be conquered by the Kuzaki ever again. Colonial Era The time period between 1500 and 1700 wasn’t a good period for the Kuzaki’s, their grip on the Kizenian lands had resulted that their population centres were mostly focused in Kutohaderia, Kuzaki (modern day Endrafold) and Sodali (modern day Zyldavia) whilest their hold over Tilarnia was weakening. The wars and rebellions had caused the Kuzaki population greatly and as a result the great purge happened, causing many Kizenians to flee Kutohaderia and Sodali, which the Kuzaki wished for themselves. In 1700 explorers from Deltaria and Endralon found Keris and took great interest in them. However it would take some time before the colonists would build a permanent settlement. Due to the weakening state of Kuzaki controlled Kizenia the Endralonians managed to build a colony in the north. The Endralonians first told the Kizenians they would aid them against the Kuzaki in return for some land so they could settle it and trade with the Kizenians. In dire need of assistance the Kizenian leaders accepted and a bloody civil war was waged against the Kuzaki’s. This resulted in the independence of the Kizenians in Tilarnia, which became the Kingdom of Tilarnia, a petty kingdom like the Kingdom of Tiania in the south. In the meantime the Kuzaki fled more to their core lands. The Endralonians who had settled the coastline whilest the civil war was happening brought over armies and more colonists. They were resolved to colonise the vertile and diverse lands of Kizenia. The Kuzaki tried to put up a fight but were soundly defeated in a battle that pitted ship-mounted cannons versus bows and arrows. 'Mártírváros, in Zyldavia Province became the first permanent and totally Endralonian controlled colony. Within years the Endralonians supplied more men for their expansion, and over the course of fifty years, they expanded and defeated both the Kuzaki north and the Kizenian south, establishing the territory as three Colonies - Sodali Colony, Kuzaki Colony, and Kitenia (later Tiania) Colony. The Tiania colony however was not long lived, the Tianian Kingdom resisted and managed to liberate themselves from Endralonian rule thanks to aid from the Deltarians who took an interest in Kizenia aswel as a base to expand their colonial empire in Keris. In 1760 Great Deltaria established their puppet state in the Kingdom of Tiania. Officialy they told the Kizenians that they were a protectorate but behind the scenes Deltarians began colonising the place and send diplomats, administrators and armies to control the state. By 1805 the Kizenian state was absorbed into Greater Deltaria to the dread of the Endralonians who had established their colony of New Endralon to the north. By now the Endralonians fortified and had their control over the norther three provinces and the Deltarians over southern province. The Endralonian colonisation and harsh treatment of the Kuzaki and Kizenians caused the Kuzaki population to diminish ever further as the Endralonian population grew. Over time the provinces of Zyldavia and Endrafold became dominantly Endralonian with only Kutohaderia being the populated primarily by Kuzaki’s. The conditions for the Kizenians improved greatly in New Endralon and Deltarian Kizenia, the percentage of slaves dropped and Kizenians and Kuzaki were mostly treated as second rate people. In the year 1954 the Great Deltarian Empire fell due to the Great Terror. This caused that their grip and presence in Tiania to diminish and even disappear within months. The Endralonian Empire took advantage of this and incorporated it into its own colony. To prevent a retaliation from Deltaria the Endralonians paid them a hansome price for it. Independence During the period of 1954 and 2100 the dissatisfied Endralonians who had no say in the governance of the colony demanded more home-rule from their mother country Endralon. As the Endralonian Empire began to weaken and the economic opportunities in New Endralon began to grow the Endralonian population sored in New Endralon. The autonomy of the colony grew as well which resulted in an uprising by socialist and communist outcasts who found the right-wing imperialist conservative empire of Endralon too oppressive. This schism caused the independence of New Endralon. They formed the new declared state the Socialist Republic of New Endralon. Nominally a Marxist nation, the SRNE largely maintained the racial divisions that had predated independence, with the colonials firmly atop the ladder, and the natives suitable for little more than hard labor. After all some were more equal than others. This socialist republic didn’t last as the opportunities of education caused the plurality population of Kizenians to gain more political awareness. They began pushing for reforms. Even the New Endralonian population opposed the socialist policies and favoured more free market. In 2263 the Republic of New Endralon was declared. Following the fall of communism the nation flirted with various types of government forms. The awareness of the Kizenians caused them to finaly succeed in changing the name of the country to Kizenia. From 3015 until 3050 there was serveral political infighting and this resulted in an anarchy that destroyed the state. During this lawlessness much blood was shed. To restore order some New Endralonian elites desired to return to the old days of the Endralonian Empire. This resulted in the country becoming the Kingdom of New Endralon under the Endralonian House of Syldavia. Modern Era In 3176 the House of Syldavia was overthrown and the House of Săndulescu was restored to the throne as Kizenia declared its independence under an aristocratic government. This aristocratic monarchy lasted until 3218, when the Kingdom of Kizenia was brought into a personal union with the Kingdom of Kazulia in a controversial move. After several decades of monarchy, government became irresponsible and useless. Loss of power and control over military resulted in Nationalist Coup in 3224, which overthrew the dual monarchy with Kazulia and set up radical Republic of Kizenia. The Republic of Kizenia kept the Kizenians in power. In 3286, a committee of the Kerissian Central Communist Party was founded in Kizenia, obtaining full power later the same year and forming the Kizenian Socialist Republic. The KSR was, together with the Trigunian Socialist Republic, one of the founding members of the third UKSR in 3287. The Socialist Republic of Kizenia held power from 3287 until 3309 when the Social Democratic Party changed the country into the Republic of New Endralon, giving power back to the New Endralonians who over threw the Kizenians with the help of the Kuzaki. This lasted until the Kizenian Liberal Socialists took power in 3327, their hold over the country would last for years. They established the Republic of Kizenia and pursued a Kizenian dominance politics and kept New Endralonians out of office. The Republic of Kizenia lasted from 3327 until 3404 when it was replaced by a new state, this was the first compromise made between ethnicities. Under the leadership of the Democratic Party and the Great Conservative Party the nation was renamed to Chizâno-Endraloniană. This new nation had to be fair to both New Endralonians and Kizenians, though the Kuzaki were still second rate citizens. This Federation was replaced by the Republic of Kizenia by the Kizenian Liberal Socialists again in 3424 which lasted until 3498 in which the two New Endralonian conservative nationalists the New Endralonian People’s Party and the Zyldavian Nationalist Party took power and changed the country to the Federal Republic of New Endralon. Over the years from 3498 up until 3512 the country changed names a lot and fights between the ethnicities over control of the country became frequent. Centre stage were the New Endralonian People’s Party and the Kizenian Liberal Socialists. They represented their own ethnicity and fought for dominance. This in fighting hurt the economy and damaged the military strength and international prestige. Tired of fighting the New Endralonian People’s Party proposed to form a Confederation, this confederation would be the solution to the problems between the ethnicities. Together with the Kizenian Liberal Socialists the New Endralonian People’s Party established the Confederation of New Endralon & Kizenia in 3512. This was the first state which was not focused on one culture since the anarchist time was abolished in 3050. It gave a lot of power to local governments. It did get a lot of critisism from minorities in the regions. Especially Kizenians in New Endralon were afraid of their rights being cut by the majority of New Endralons. This new Confederation had two members: The Republic of Kizenia (Tilarnia, Tiania and Kutohaderia) and the Republic of New Endralon (Endrafold and Zyldavia). However a Kizenian coup re-established the Republic of Kizenia as the dominant republic in the nation. This lasted up until 3712 when the New Endralonian People’s Party, Kizenian Liberal Socialists and the Kuzaki Communist Party agreed to reform the Confederation. And so the Confederation of New Endralon, Kizenia & Kuzaki was born. In this new Confederation the Kuzaki’s were given their own republic independent from the Republic of Kizenia. The Confederation lasted up until 4210 when it was reformed into a Federation for a brief time. This Federation however was corrupt and so the Libertarian Party re-established the Confederation in 4231. By 4300 the Confederation is close to 800 years old. During this period the Confederation had a booming economy and was internationally recognised as a regional great power in Keris, even holding its own in its brief war with Trigunia 3993. The Kizenian National Legion and the Kizenia Royalists Party joined forces and launched the Kizenian National Revolution in August 4523. The Confederacy was abolished, its constitution repealed and replaced by the Eternal Law of Kizenia, and the Legionary-Royalist State of Kizenia was proclaimed. President Tudor Mugur Drăculean, elected in 4520, was crowned King of Kizenia, while the position of Prime Minister became that of Supreme Leader (Kizenian: Conducătorul Suprem). The Kizenian National Legion and the Kizenia Royalists Party combined to form the ruling Kizenian National Royalist Legion (Kizenian: Legiunea Națională Regalistă Chizână ''or L.N.R.C.). At present the L.N.R.C. is made up of two factions, corresponding to the parties which combined to form it: the "Vanguard" faction and the "Royalists" faction. All other parties were declared illegal and banned, but several parties loyal to the Confederacy went into exile and continue to operate clandestinely, fueling the ongoing Kizenian Civil War (4523-present). A major project of the L.N.R.C. is the Decolonial Reorganization Process. Under this scheme, the Republic of New Endralon and the Republic of Kuzaki were abolished and transformed into Decolonial Reorganization Zones of Kizenia (Kizenian: ''Zonă de Reorganizare Decolonială ''or ZRD). There are three ZRD's: ZRD 1, formerly known as Endrafold; ZRD 2, formerly known as Zyldavia; and ZRD 3, formerly known as Kutohaderia. Tilarnia and Tiania were similarly given new names emphasizing the new regime's prioritization of Kizenian identity, being respectively called Țara Chizânească and Inima Chizâniei. The Legionary-Royalist State has instituted discriminatory measures against non-Kizenians. In the year 4610, Kizenia signed the Treaty of Sathea, therefore starting as a sovereign constituent country of the Zardugalian Empire. Emperor Felipe I was enthroned as The Most Excellent Czar of New Endralon, Lord Suzerain of Kutohaderia, Zyldavia, Kuzaki, Tiania, and Tilarnia, Sovereign and Monarch of the Kizenian people, Head of the Suzerainties and was crowned on 3 August 4613. Emperor Felipe I reigned as monarch of Kizenia for 9 years before renouncing the throne in favor of Tsar Androniki of Tringunia. Geography The territory of New Endralon consist of three river valleys and rugged mountains dividing the valleys. Half the nation's territory lies within the Tilarnia River Valley, which covers much of Endrafold and Tilarnia provinces, as well as parts of Kutohaderia and Tiania. It is by far the nations largest river system, the Tilarnia and Kutohaderia Rivers (which join at the triple point between the Tilarnia, Kutohaderia and Kuzaki provinces), and is fed by mountains in all five provinces. Smaller, but more industrially important and more densely populated, is the Williamstadt River Valley (mostly in Sodali province, but includes small parts of Kutohaderia) in the northeast of the nation. The nation's breadbasket is in the fertile soils of the western half of the Tiania River Valley, in Tiania province. New Endralon maintains a system of highways, interlinking the provinces, in addition to an older, mostly Colonial era, railroad network which still has operational segments for freight and limited intra-city segments. Each of the Provinces also maintains a local highway system and other local transportation systems. Administratively, New Endralon is divided into five Regions, further subdivided into second-level divisions, called Counties (''Județe), except in Sodali, where they are called Crowns (Coroane). Each County (or Crown) is further subdivided into one or more Prefectures (which serve as the basic unit of the justice system), which themselves are divided into Communes (which are the basic units of local governnment). Government and politics The various confederations of Kizenia, New Endralon (sometimes called Zyldavia in Endralonese) and Kuzaki were replaced in September, 4638 with the Kingdom of Kizenia and New Endralon. The Kingdom of Kizenia and New Endralon is a constitutional monarchy formed underneath the House of Ionescu-Tavitian, a Kizenian noble house. The current reigning Monarch of Kizenia is King Gavriel I. The official title of the monarch is His Royal Majesty, NAME, King of Kizenia and New Endralon, Great Voivode, Dominator of All Kizenian's, Zyldavian's and Kuzaki's. Despite the promises of that the King would remain a constitutional monarch, King Gavriel I has played a a very active role in the day-to-day political operations of the Kingdom and is granted a form of "Royal Veto". Executive The day-to-day operator of the Kingdom's government is the President of the Council of Ministers (Kizenian: Președintele Consiliului de Miniștri) and is appointed by the unicameral Royal Chamber of Deputies (Kizenian: Camera Regală a Deputaților). While the Royal Chamber of Deputies "appoints" the President of the Council of Ministers, the King is responsible for the selection of the candidate for the Presidency. The "Government of the Kingdom of Kizenia and New Endralon" is responsible for the operations of the government and its representatives are traditionally Ministers of the Government. The current Council of Ministers comprises 13 titled ministers, they are as follows: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Ministry of the Interior, Ministry of Finance, Ministry of Defense, Ministry of Justice, Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport, Ministry of Health and Social Services, Ministry of Education and Culture, Ministry of Science and Technology, Ministry of Food and Agriculture, Ministry of Environment and Tourism and the Ministry of Trade and Industry. The King and the President of the Council of Ministers is empowered to elevate the heads of certain agencies/services/authorities to the status of Minister at their discretion. Legislative The legislative branch of the Kingdom is the unicameral Royal Chamber of Deputies (Kizenian: Camera Regală a Deputaților). The overall leader of the Royal Chamber of Deputies is the President of the Royal Chamber of Deputies, appointed directly by the deputies elected to the legislature. At present time the Royal Chamber of Deputies comprises 100 Deputies, 50 are appointed from the two regions that are largely Kizenian, 25 from the regions that are largely Zyldavian and 25 that are largely Kuzaki. The Royal Chamber of Deputies possess legislative initiative that is shared with the King and the President of the Council of Ministers. Judicial The judicial branch is dominated by the Supreme Court of Justice (Kizenian: Curtea Supremă de Justiție) which is headed by the President of the Supreme Court of Justice who is appointed by the King and approved by the Royal Chamber of Deputies. Each Justice of the Supreme Court is likewise appointed by the King and approved by the Royal Chamber of Deputies. The Supreme Court of justice is the court of last resort and is divided into three tribunals. The Supreme Criminal Tribunal, the Supreme Civil Tribunal and the Supreme Constitutional Tribunal each with power of their respective areas. Beneath the Supreme Court of Justice are regional courts. Each county of the Kingdom contains an appeals court, regular courts (criminal and civil) and local courts. Judges are appointed by the Ministry of Justice. Politics and elections The Confederation is a democracy, with frequent, free and fair elections and currently, the government is run by the Dark Order party that came along just in time to save a nation that was desperately in need of saving. The country, for the most part since 4640, the nation has been running blindly. The party has won the last 2 elections, their first and once called early 2 years later, achieving 100% of the vote both times. The nation used to be run by the National Union, the national conservative coalition that has dominated the entire New Endralonian political scene for the past 8 years or so, since the collapse of the previous New Society Party, a liberal left-wing party that was extremely unpopular in its waning years as it was unwilling to cooperate and work with the National Union Opposition at the time to pass needed reforms. The National Union had thus, gained immense popularity by the time, running on a reformist, pragmatist platform, and they won an almost two-thirds majority by the 4432 elections, and by the 4435 elections, the National Union commanded all of the seats in the legislature. Administrative divisions Kizenia and New Endralon is divided into 5 regions. These regions are primarily for economic development. Beneath the regions are counties, these counties form the primary form of government. Each region is roughly divided into 12 counties. *Sodali (Zyldavia) *Kuzaki (Endrafold) *Tiania *Kutohaderia *Tilarnia Military The armed forces of the Confederation are split into the Confederal Land Army, the Confederal Airforce and the Confederal Navy. Space Agency In the name of military defence, the Confederation founded a space agency called NEŰI-ASK. Law enforcement The police departement of Kizenia is separated between the Poliția Națională (Luthorian:National Police) and local police forces. The Poliția Națională was founded in 3164. Economy The economy of New Endralon / Kizenia has had its ups and downs. Mainly due to the political strive between the decendents of the Endralonian colonists, the New Endralonians or Zyldavs, and the native Kizenians who both fought for dominance. A change back and forth from communism, socialism and capitalism on top of this has caused the financial and economic climate to be unfavourable for continued development. Since the founding of the Confederation and its reestablishment in 3712 the country has had a fair stable climate in which investors could invest and foreign businesses would come and settle in the country. The peace between the three nations in the Confederation of New Endralon, Kizenia and Kuzaki has created new trade and more social and economic mobility aswel as the increase of the mobility of goods and services across the Confederation. Infrastructure There are rail and road networks in the Confederation. Education Students in the Confederation attend public and private schools. Demographics Ethnic composition of the Confederation: Ethnic composition of the regions: The three languages of Kizenian, Kuzaki, and Zyldavian, are officially designated as the "National Languages" of the Republic, a status all three have held jointly for centuries. All three "recognized national languages" are usable for government purposes, and most provinces engage in bilingual or trilingual education, although most commerce is conducted in Kizenian, except for within parts of Kuzaki Province. Kuzaki and Zyldavian are co-official languages in Kuzaki and Sodali respectively National identity in New Endralon is based on the region a person is from, due to the different cultures in the nation, this has caused for often strive and battle, but more often the government promotes all these old cultures. Religion also plays a significant role in self-identification, in that Kizenians are most often associated with the Kizenian Patriarchal Church, part of the Terran Patriarchal Church, Kuzakis are perceived as primarily Ameliorate, and the Zyldavs (New Endralonians) are associated with Luthorism. Religious affiliation * Kizenian Patriarchal Church - 72.4% * Ameliorate Church of Kuzaki - 9.2% * Legionary Faith - 7.1% * Independent Confessing Church of Kizenia - 5.6% * Atheist, Agnostic, or otherwise Decline to State - 3.4% * Other-2.3% The Kizenian Patriarchal Church, a part of the Terran Patriarchal Church is the dominant state religion, although Kizenia has a state atheist government. The Cult of Anais was the official State Religion during the reign of Jade Anais (Anais II), and based on the idolism of the self-proclaimed "Zeiță" (Goddess). The Cult was officially abolished in 2858, but a limited number of practitioners have resumed practicing the faith in recent years, despite its status as a legally forbidden cult. Legionary Faith is a new religious movement which began in the 4473 with the support of the Kizenian National Legion (Legiunea Națională Chizână). Most of the movements adherents were drawn from the Kizenian Patriarchal Church and the Independent Confessing Church of Kizenia. Culture The Confederation has a mixed and diverse culture due to the convergence of the various traditions and customs of its three primary ethnic groups. Sport plays an important role in the national culture, in particular tennis and football. Category:New Endralon Category:Keris Category:Countries Category:Kizenia Category:Kuzaki